Blinding Trap
by RozaCourt
Summary: Princess Hanae is the youngest daughter of the king of the Cherry Kingdom. When the most feared conqueror attacks her home, she decides to give herself up to save the kingdom. Will the two fall blindly into a trap which there is no return?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Attack (Princess Hanae)

"Here, drink this," I said, slipping a small cup into the small girl's hands. I held her steady as she slowly drank the tea from the cup.

"What was it for?" she asked softly.

"Mostly to help speed up the healing process and get rid of any lingering virus. I also added in a mixture to make you sleepy. An herb rest should help the process." She yawned cutely, and I grinned at her. "Rest well. I'll check on you when you wake up."

"Thank you, Han…." I smiled and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, writing 'Herb Rest' on her board. I checked on the many other patients that are healing within my makeshift hospital before walking to the reception desk.

"I'm heading home now, Yui-san. Make sure the nurses don't become lazy while I'm gone."

"I will make sure of it, Yo…. I mean, Hanae-san."

I smiled before leaving the building. I have a somewhat rule that says no one is allowed to call me Princess, Your Highness, or Hanae-sama in casual settings. It's annoying enough during the few balls I'm allowed to appear in long enough to dine with the guests.

My name is Hanae Haruno. I am the youngest daughter of King Kizashi and Queen Mebuki, the rulers of the Cherry Kingdom. Like my sister Sakura, I have bright, abnormal hair and bright eyes. Only I have waist length apple green hair and bubble gum pink eyes.

I'm known as the Cherry Healer. I can heal almost anything with a few herbs (**A**). Sakura says it's because I was trained by…..

"Hanae-san, look out!"

I yelped as a body tackled me to the ground five feet from where I had been standing. As we landed, I watched an arrow land and stick out of the ground in my place. From the angle, that would've gone through my heart if I hadn't been tackled.

"Naruto, what's happening?" I asked my blond friend/personal body guard. He helped me stand.

"I need to get you to the castle. Come on."

I let him lead me by the hand to my brown mare, Destiny. He mounted first, helped me up behind him, and set her off in a gallop.

A flaming arrow stuck into the ground in front of us halfway to the castle, making Destiny rear up in fear. I tightened my grip on Naruto until she calmed down and kept going. I shrieked as I was suddenly yanked off the horse by a rope around my torso.

"Hanae-san!" I bit back tears as the rope dragged me back to the person. "Release Her Highness at once! Who do you think you are?!"

"Naru…_to_!" I cried out as the rope tightened at the last part of his name.

"The Cherry Kingdom will soon be conquered by King Itachi. This girl will help serve his every need," a cruel voice sneered. A tear slipped out at his declaration.

"Unhand the Cherry Healer." I glanced up and saw many men of the village standing around Naruto. "You may take over this land. But you will _not_ hurt our defenseless, innocent princess."

"Cherry Healer? _You're _the Cherry Healer?"

"H… hai!" I shrieked as the rope tightened further at my hesitation to answer the question.

"I was told you can heal anything. Too bad you aren't a citizen of Sharingan. His Majesty could've used you."

"Please let me go. You're hurting me," I whined softly.

"Release her!"

I looked up at the booming voice of the Captain of the Royal Guard. A fourth of the guard was now surrounding Naruto.

"I don't think I want to. The Cherry Healer will be a wonderful addition to our collection. That is, the collection of those who are hard to kill for any reason possible that have been killed by our own hands."

"You wouldn't dare."

I shrieked as my head was yanked back by my hair and a blade was pressed to my neck. I bit back tears as I thought up ways I could possibly save my still young life. But then I remembered: King Itachi is royally screwed up health wise.

"I'll heal him!" The hand froze, and Naruto looked at me horrified.

"Repeat that, girly."

"I've heard of most of your king's illnesses. And… and I know how to heal those I know of. I will become his personal medic."

"Hanae-san, don't," Naruto pled. I scrambled to my feet as the hand on my hair yanked me up.

"It's not up to me. But the king will find no problem in determining the fate of a little girl."

"But I do find a problem in you yanking said little girl around by the hair like a rag doll." I was instantly released, and I fell to my knees. Naruto knelt beside me and draped an arm across my shoulders for support.

"My apologies, Your Majesty."

"Bring forward the girl in question." I shakily stood again with Naruto's help and walked to the two great stallions. I looked up at King Itachi and Prince Sasuke.

"State your name," the prince ordered.

"I… I am Princess Hanae, the Cherry Kingdom's best healer."

"Why should we let you live, healer?"

"I can heal ninety-five percent of every disease known to man. I am currently working on the final five percent. If you let me live and… and leave my home as is, you will never fear death by any disease. Only of old age, and… and I can even extend that."

"We need proof of your abilities, not empty promises."

"Allow me to return to my personal hospital and send your sickest soldier with me. By morning, he will be the healthiest of you all."

"Very well then. Pein!" A man astride a war horse behind the Uchihas urged the beast forward. "Follow her to be healed. Report to me in the morning. Your words will determine her fate."

"Sir!" He dismounted to stand by me.

"Hanae-san, you don't have to do this," Naruto pointed out. I leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I'll be fine. Tell Mom to send Sakura-chan to assist me. Make sure our… guests are comfortable until they depart. And bring me my research journals just in case I can't instantly recognize a symptom."

"Alright." I let the soldier take me by the arm however roughly.

"Don't even think about trying anything," he warned as I led him down the path to my hospital.

"No matter who it is, I will never purposely let a patient die. You have nothing to fear from me, Pein-sama."

His grip loosened as we got to the hospital. After finding an open room, I set him up in it. Yui soon came in to set up my examination equipment as I lit a few purifying candles. I then set to work.

**A: Hanae's abilities are a spin off from Tsunade's and Sakura's. But instead of her using healing chakra to heal, she uses herbs. And yes, it may seem like I'm making her some kind of all powerful healing expert, but that is literally her only strength. When she's in doctor mode, she is strong.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story. Also, I now have the sequel to Itachi's Pet up: She's Still Mine. Feel free to check it out.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating now! I know, this is kind of early considering how long it takes for me to update my other stories. But, I found serious inspiration for this story. So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter two: The Cherry Healer (King Itachi)

"Y… your breakfast, Your Majesty," a servant girl stuttered, placing a platter of food and a goblet of wine in front of me and Sasuke. "W… will that be… all?"

I waved her away, picking up the goblet. It's a few hours after dawn, and my brother and I are sitting in the dining room. Pein has yet to report back to us, and we're ready to continue our attack. We _never _wait this long to conquer a desired kingdom.

"Entering Princess Sakura, Princess Hanae, and Captain Pein!" Sasuke's fork dropped to his plate in surprise as we watched the trio walk into the room. Pein was _visibly_ healthier. And he had disease that slowly killed off his blood cells until he died of it!

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama." The two princesses curtsied to us.

"Pein, you look well. I take it she stuck to her word and healed you completely," I stated, turning to my soldier.

"Yes, sir. She healed a disease I didn't even know I had."

"It was a good thing I found it when I did. He would've died from instant organ shut down next week rather than next year from lack of blood cells if I hadn't." I studied Hanae, looking for smug satisfaction and found… none. She was genuinely relieved she was able to heal him. That's what I need in a healer: impartial treatment.

"Sasuke and I have talked over your offer." She stood up straighter, the relief gone for a moment. "You shall become my personal medic. We will not kill anyone, though the kingdom is now a part of my empire. In return, you will become a citizen of the Sharingan Kingdom. You will never see the Cherry Kingdom or your family again. Understood?"

"H…." She cleared her throat. "Hai." Her body relaxed greatly.

"If I may, Your Majesty." My eyes fell on Sakura as she stepped forward to stand next to her sister. "Your compromise wouldn't be complete without me. Hanae and I are perfect together: a complete package."

"Hn?" The pink haired girl hooked their arms together.

"For one, I act as her assistant whenever she is healing. I can fix what herbs cannot. Second, we can entertain a wide variety of guests unlike any other, and we plan unmatched events."

"Well, Yamanaka would like some company while playing hostess," Sasuke considered.

"Very well, you may come along as well. Perhaps even that blond guard that was with you all yesterday. But the same conditions apply to you. The Cherry Kingdom will no longer be your home. Your father no longer has any say in who may or may not court you. That is _my_ decision now. If we battle them, you _will_ be fighting with us."

"We understand," Hanae responded, bowing her head.

"If you'll excuse us, we have some packing and informing to do." I nodded their dismissal and the two curtseyed to us before walking away.

"Why do I have this feeling we might regret this decision later on?" I shrugged in response to my brother's question.

~Line Break~

"The kingdom walls are naught but a speck now," I told Hanae as I slowed my stallion down to ride next to the green haired girl. She sighed and turned back straight in her saddle.

"If you knew the land, you would see the beauty of it even from this distance, my king."

"Itachi." She looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

"Alright… Itachi-sama. The Cherry Kingdom is famous for its beautiful land and stylishly lavish homes. Cherry blossom trees grow very easily there."

"Hence the name." She nodded. "Sharingan is mostly red and black. Only tough plants are able to grow there. The castle does have a greenhouse. It is at your disposal for whenever you need new herbs."

"Thank you, Itachi-sama." I raised an eyebrow. "You are basically putting your life in my hands, and you're treating me with respect. I'm not chained or being forced to walk beside your horse. You are making sure I have everything I could possibly need in order to help you instead of making me try to figure it out on my own."

"I am only ruthless while in battle. I don't believe in treating a lady of your status like a civilian." She glanced by at the parade of chained up, marching, newly captured slaves. All of which will have to figure out a way on their own to survive the harsh living conditions most slaves endure.

"Yeah, a civilian." She looked back at me. "I guess I am truly lucky. The only difference between my life there and my future life in Sharingan is the patient. And, of course, the kingdom itself." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you have a brother?"

"No, it was only me and Sakura. But we do have a cousin who will now take over as…."

"Hanae-san, your sister would like a word with you," the princess's blond guard (Naruto, I think she once said his name was) stated, pulling his horse up on the other side of hers. She nodded, bowed her head to me, and guided her mare away. I looked over at the way his eyes were narrowed at me with suspicion.

"Do not fear for your princess's virtue. I'm not in the market for a bride or a mistress."

"It's not her _virtue_ I'm worried about."

I watched the blond ride off to where the sisters were talking quietly to each other. After watching the trio a moment, I turned away. But even as my main kingdom came into easy view, something niggled in the back of my mind:

What _is_ he worried about?

**Ooo, Naruto is being over protective! What do you guys think Naruto is worried about when it comes to Hanae being with Itachi? Drop a line and let me know!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Welcome Ball (Hanae)

"I'm going to have to redo your entire ball wardrobe after this. This will not do at all."

I turned to face Ino Yamanaka, the blond ball organizing princess of the Sharingan Kingdom. She was going through my closet, tsking and shaking her head in disappointment.

"Why not? That's how I've always dressed," I told her.

"It's so… pre-debutant," she answered, slinging another dress away from her. I turned back to the mirror so the hairdresser could finish brushing down my hair.

"That's because she is not a debutant just yet, pig," my older sister said. Ino glared at her. '_Oh, boy. Here we go again_,' I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Billboard Brow, that is in the Cherry Kingdom. Here in Sharingan, females debut at thirteen. And she is fifteen. Hey! You!" The hairdresser looked at her. "Leave her hair down and add those tiny cherry blossoms to the strands to make her pretty."

"My sister is already pretty!"

"That wasn't what I mean!" As the two argued, I felt the tiny flowers being slipped into my hair. When she finished, I stood up to study my reflection. As one last final salute to my home kingdom, I wore a pearly white floor length sleeveless gown that shimmered in the light.

"I said she doesn't need jewelry or make-up, pig! She's a natural beauty!" I turned to the two.

"Princess Ino, please allow me this one last shot to show the nobles I am the famous _Cherry_ Healer. That means no added trinkets or make-up because non-debutants do not wear those things." Sakura smirked in triumph. "But after this, you control what I wear." It was Ino's turn to smirk at this.

"As you wish, Your Highness." With that, I slipped on my matching heels, and we were all finally ready. A knock sounded on the door, and the maid opened it.

"Princess Ino and Sakura, Kyuubi and I will be your escorts this evening." I looked at the door and saw Naruto standing there with a redhead. Both wore matching navy blue suits.

"Of course, Naruto," Sakura replied sliding her hand into the blonde's elbow. Ino slid hers in Kyuubi's.

"And mine?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer me.

"That would be me." I gulped as the four parted to allow Itachi to approach me. He wore a dark red and black prince robe over a black silk dress shirt and black pants. His hair was pulled in a low ponytail.

"G… good evening, Itachi-sama," I stammered, curtseying shakily. His hand caught my chin, making me look him in the eye.

"Ino-san?" She gave a timid 'hai?' "Never destroy her natural beauty with useless products."

"H… hai, my king."

"Shall we?" He offered me his arm, and I slowly slid my hand into the crook of the limb.

"We shall." His other hand rested on mine as we followed the two pairs to the grand doors of the ballroom. The doors were opened for us, and the guests in the room looked up at as.

As the four ahead of us were introduced by the royal announcer, I looked around in awe. So this is a real ball. It's even more beautiful than I thought.

"Princess Hanae escorted by King Itachi!" My attention was snatched at the sound of my name. Steeling myself, I walked with the raven down the stairs. I heard many gasps and whispers; I instantly wanted to run away and hide.

"Do not be afraid of them." And obviously it showed.

"They're not what I'm afraid of. I am now a debutant. That terrifies me because I'm still not fully prepared." At the base of the steps, we were approached by a man with shark like features.

"Itachi, where on earth did you find a beauty like her?" I resisted the urge to slink further into the raven's side. The man had freaky blue skin, and his teeth were sharp like a shark's teeth. And his eyes…. They had so much unhidden hunger in them that they scared me even if I was with an obviously stronger male.

"The Cherry Kingdom. She and Sakura-san were willing to sacrifice themselves to save their people."

"Itachi-sama…." I do not like the way those eyes roamed my body as if I were a piece of meat.

"Do not fear, Hanae-san. Kisame will not act on such immature and obviously not returned desires. Will you?" The two looked into each other's eyes before the other bowed his head.

"Of course, my king. Enjoy your debut, Princess."

The next hour of the ball went by almost uneventful. I was introduced to many lords, ladies, dukes, and duchesses. Sakura danced with Sasuke, much to everyone's surprise. Apparently, the younger Uchiha does not dance.

"You're looking at the dance floor with longing in your eyes," Itachi stated as I took a sip from my cup. To my relief, I have yet to leave his side.

"My tutors taught me many ball dances, and I never got to participate in one myself because in the Cherry Kingdom, I was to debut when I turn sixteen."

"Come."

I looked at him in surprise as he took my glass and set it on the table. I followed him to the now cleared dance floor, and the quartet started playing. I instantly recognized the waltz as Itachi pulled me into his arms.

I closed my eyes as I lost myself in the music, the dance, and- Kami-sama help me- the man holding me. Naruto always said I fall for sweet acts way too easily, and now I see what he meant.

"You really do look beautiful like this," I heard in my ear. I opened my eyes slowly and realized Itachi had lowered his head closer to mine to speak softly.

"Like what?" I muttered.

"Utterly innocent. Vulnerable. Trusting. Blissful," he answered, looking me in the eye. I bit my lower lip, and his eyes briefly shot to the action. "Breathtaking."

"Itachi-sama?" My heart raced as his head lowered until our lips were only a breath apart. After a moment, he spoke again.

"Such a forbidden fruit is hard to resist. Do not trust many men in this kingdom, Hanae-san. Not many have as much restraint as I do." I blinked up at him as he raised his head. I do not doubt him.

**Can anybody tell where this is going? I'm curious to see how you guys think I will make this story flow. And think outside the box. **

**(Hint: Neji comes into the mix in chapter six.)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: First Session (Itachi)

"Good morning, my king. Breakfast will be served in a moment," the head kitchen servant told me with a bow as I walked into the dining room.

"Don't bother. I never eat what you serve for breakfast anyway." I sat next to my brother and took one of the cups of coffee from in front of him. Half the foods my kitchen is able to cook for breakfast screws up my heart. The other half my intestines. Therefore, I don't eat breakfast here anymore.

"You ate the Cherry Kingdom's breakfast." I grunted and took a sip from the coffee. "Then again, they didn't have such a limit on ingredients as we do."

"Hn." My eyes raised to the door to the kitchen as it swung open.

"Good morning, Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama," Hanae greeted as she and Sakura walked in carrying a plate each. They set our food down in front of us. "Eat up; you'll need the energy for today."

"I can't eat the breakfast foods we have in the kitchen. They'll only make my illnesses worse," I told her.

"I noticed. But I also know herb mixtures that will neutralize the dangers of any food. We'll stick with this until my guy finishes shopping in the Cherry Kingdom to replenish the produce here."

"You sent a slave back to that kingdom?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"You gave me five slaves, five maids, and five ladies-in-waiting along with tutors, butlers, and hairdressers. I sent him with a few guards because I have no other use for him."

"If he doesn't return…" I warned.

"He will. Now eat up. By the way…." She switched my brother's and my cups of coffee. "That one's yours. It has healing herbs in it."

"Are you going to control everything I eat and drink from now on?" I asked, glaring at the coffee suspiciously. I heard a soft giggle, and her hand pushed the cup closer to mine.

"The right foods and beverages will help the healing process. So yes, I will be."

"I like my coffee black." I pushed it away from me.

"The herbs are tasteless." She pushed it back to me. "Now drink it." I glared up at her. But then my eyes widened when I saw her expression.

"I told you he'll look," Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Itachi-sama. _Please_," she pled, her eyes becoming more watery and her lip pouting even more. My eyes were drawn to her lips as she bit the lower one. Kami-sama, what is this girl doing to me?

"Hn." I looked away and picked up the cup, taking an experimental sip. Deeming it drinkable, I took another, more confident sip.

"Wimp," Sasuke muttered around his own coffee. I glared at him as Hanae smiled.

"Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama, your royal duties for the day have all been cancelled." We choked at Sakura's announcement. "We must study your physical health," she went on to explain.

"_I'm_ not sick," he protested. Traitor.

"What good is it to have one brother healthy but not the other? Itachi-sama and I will be spending the first half of the day on relaxation. Sakura will take Sasuke-sama out for a walk in the village."

"During that time, I will get a few things for Ino-san and you will give me a lesson on weaponry," Sakura added in.

"That is not a lesson for a princess," Sasuke grumbled.

"It will be today because it's something you are a master at. After lunch, we will meet up at the castle stables for a good ole fashioned horse ride. On _mares_ for the gentleness of the beauties," Hanae continued.

"Once we get back, it will be time for supper then two hours of meditation. Then it's bedtime."

"Do we have any say in this schedule?" I sighed, starting on my surprisingly good breakfast. The sisters giggled.

"None at all. You both have twenty minutes before we begin."

The princesses curtseyed before exiting the room. I cannot believe I'm allowing such a small girl tell me what to do. But I guess I kind of did sign up for this when I agreed to her terms.

Half an hour later, I followed the healer into a candle lit room. She closed and locked the door, surrounding us in dim light.

"So what's first on the agenda?" She gestured to a single bed with a candle at its head.

"I'm going to give you a massage. I noticed…. Please remove your shirt and robes." I raised an eyebrow as I did so, but her back was facing me. "I noticed before you are way too tense. First step is to change that."

I lay down on the bed on my stomach and crossed my arms under my head. I soon felt her hands beginning to knead at my tense muscles. My eyes closed at the heavenly feel of it.

"Itachi-sama, may I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hn?" I raised a lazy eyebrow.

"What did you mean last night, exactly? I mean, I do not understand why I would make anyone lose their restraint."

"You have a very rare natural beauty. That coupled with your unrestrained innocence can drive any male insane," I answered simply. Along with those goddess like hands that can untense a muscle at a single touch.

"Is that why Kisame-san looked at me that way?"

"Stay away from him." Her hands moved away as I turned around and sat up to look her in the eye. "Even if you're with Sakura. He's nothing but trouble."

"H… hai." Reassured by her understanding, I laid back down on the bed to continue the massage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: On Bed Rest (Hanae)

"Are these the herbs the kingdom is able to grow?" I asked, glancing from my clipboard to the shelves in from of me.

"Hai," the maid answered. I started writing on a sheet of paper.

"The foreign market opens today, doesn't it?" I smiled with glee when I received an affirmative. "Good. Go there and buy two jars worth of each of these herbs." I handed her the paper. "There should be a cart with a butler, driver, guard, and the money needed ready for you at the castle gates."

"I'll be back before lunch."

'_That reminds me. Where is my… king? I haven't seen him yet this morning_.' My heart pounded at the thought of the raven conqueror and of seeing him again so soon. Last night after supper, Sakura and I led the brothers to the music room and sat them to meditate. At Itachi's request, I had played a soothing yet complicated piano piece with my sister playing the harp along with me.

"He won't eat, Hanae. And no one can convince him to do so," Sakura informed me, handing me a plate of food. I inspected it before giving it back.

"He would've died if he had. Bring it with me please?" She nodded and followed me to the kitchen. I heard all conversations cease as we stopped in the center of the kitchen. "Who cooked that?" I asked, gesturing to the plate.

"Hanae-sama…" a cook started. I refrained from gritting my teeth. Apparently, Sharingan people do not know what it means to only call me Hanae-_san_.

"That was a trick question. I told you all I am the only one who can cook for him," I ground out.

"In all due respect, Your Highness," the head chef replied. I turned my attention to him. "We have been cooking for His Majesty since the beginning of his life. I believe we know how to care for our king." I turned to my sister.

"Sakura, arrange interviews for a new head chef. He will continue to work with no pay until we find his replacement."

"Hai."

I then walked to the fridge and pulled out two eggs and some milk. After putting the milk in a pot and adding some herbs, I set that to warm up and cooked the eggs. The kitchen was silent as I cooked Itachi's breakfast, put it on a tray, and walked away. Message received: Princess Hanae is not someone to just push around.

"I was wondering when they would catch on," he said as I walked into his room.

"They didn't I had to fire the head chef because of his disrespect to my wishes." I set the tray down on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to him. "Are you still sore?"

"Hai."

"Gomenasai. You should've told me when you couldn't move on during the ride." He ignored that, and I sighed. "After you eat, I will give you another massage to relax your body." I handed him the plate and stood up to prop him up with some pillows. '_He'll have to receive any visitors in bed today. He's in no condition to sit up in his throne_.' I stood.

"How long will I be on bed rest?" he asked suddenly. I looked at him in surprise before smiling again softly.

"Only today if your stress level stays down when I get it to a safe level." I walked to his dresser and picked up his hair brush. "May I?"

"Hn." I sat on my knees next to and slightly behind him and released his hair from its tie.

"What do you have to do today?" I started brushing.

"I have meeting with the lords of each kingdom my brother and I have conquered thus far. Then I'll receive reports on the other nobles Ino-san has invited to the castle for a ball tonight." I bit my lip.

"Another so soon?" I pulled the silky strands into a low ponytail.

"This one is different. It's focused more on business affairs than social ones." Once he had finished his breakfast, I took his plate as he lay on his stomach. I then went about the task of massaging his tense, sore muscles.

"May I attend this one?"

"I believe Ino wants you to play." My hands froze on his back, and he lifted his head to look at me. "What's wrong? You play better than any tutor."

"I… I've never played for an audience before."

"That's all?" I lowered my head and nodded, blushing lightly. I felt the bed move. "You're too naïve for your own good, Hanae-san. Play tonight. I want to listen to you let go."

"H… hai." I looked into his eyes shyly. "I will. But only because you asked me to."

My breath caught in my throat as his hand touched my hair then my cheek. That hand trailed to the corner of my lips, where it then stayed. "Wear something… red tonight. I'm curious to see how the color will look on you."

"H… hai." He smirked lightly as I gave him a nervous smile. He leaned forward till only a centimeter separated us. "I… Itachi-sama?"

"Don't stick around. I don't enjoy sharing with those idiot lords."

I bowed my head in understanding (after moving back first, of course) before getting up to light a few candles around the room. I felt his eyes following me as I picked up his tray.

"Call me if you need me." I curtseyed and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Business Ball (Itachi)

"Princess Hinata escorted by Prince Neji!" I turned my attention back to Lord Rock Lee. I have been watching for the now Sharingan Healer, curious to see her in red. I am not proud to say I'm becoming childishly impatient for this glimpse.

"Princess Sakura, Princess Ino, and Princess Hanae!"

A collective gasp sounded in the room as the three princesses walked down the staircase. The two on either side of her paled in comparison of the healer. I'm glad I told her to wear red. It suits her well.

Her dress was a brilliant shade of ruby, the ruffle falling beautifully, the fabric hugging her skin in all the right places. The gown fell into ripples from her waist and onto the floor, swishing silently as she moved. My free hand clenched as Kisame watched her with the same look as before. Hunger. Desire. I guess my warning wasn't enough last night.

"My king," Sakura greeted as the three bowed. "At your request, we have found a red dress for Hanae."

"Excellent work, ladies. You may go." The two curtseyed before walking away to mingle with the crowd. I offered my arm, and Hanae slid her hand into it with a soft smile. "Gentlemen, this is my personal medic Haruno Hanae."

"Good evening." She curtseyed slightly.

"Hanae-san, this is Prince Shikamaru, Lord Rock Lee, Lord Kiba, Lord Zabuza, and Lord Haku. They are the lords- and prince- I have chosen to rule over five of my newest kingdoms. Lord Kiba resides in the Cherry Kingdom."

She looked up at me in surprise, her smile dropping. "He's…. Wait, so what do you usually do with the ruling family when you take over?" I fought a smile at her innocent worry.

"It depends on the reigning lord. Lord Kiba allows them to rule over without as much power."

"Oh." She smiled again. "Well, that's good."

"Hanae-san, I've heard you are very talented on the piano. I am curious to have a taste of this talent," Haku replied. The green haired girl looked up at me for support; I nodded and she looked back at the lord.

"Alright." The ball room slowly became quiet as I led Hanae to the grand piano in the corner of the room next to the glass doors that lead to the gardens. She sat on the bench, took a deep breath, and began playing.

My heart skipped a beat as I watched her play Ravel's "Gaspard de la Nuit", a very difficult classical piece that not even _I_ am able to play completely through without messing up somewhere somehow. Her eyes had closed, and she was biting her lower lip in concentration. The music flowed from her perfectly and with… soul. Emotion. Beauty.

When the song ended, she was breathing slightly harder than before. Cheers exploded throughout the room.

"Brava!" "Beautiful!" "Wonderful!" So on, and so forth.

I held out my hand with a small smile, and she took it with one of her own. As she stood, I tucked the hand in my elbow. I looked up and saw Neji walking towards us with Hinata.

"Itachi-sama." We bowed our heads to each other.

"Hanae-san, this is Prince Neji and Princess Hinata. Sharingan has a treaty with their kingdom, Byakugan, due to a very bloody war."

"Pleasure to meet you." They bowed/curtseyed to each other.

"Hanae-sama, th-that piece was v-very beautiful. I w-would be honored if you w-would play wi-with me one d-day," Hinata stammered shyly. Smiling, Hanae nodded.

"I would love to play with you one day, Hinata-sama."

After a few moments of listening to the girls talk, I decided to excuse myself and go talk to the other lords. Hanae will be alright with Neji. I watched her giggle at something Hinata had said while talking with Kakashi.

As the quartet got ready for the next song, I excused myself from the conversation and approached to three once again. The Hyuga and I have a tendency to switch partners for a waltz. And it is time to do so.

"Hinata-san, may I have this dance?" I asked, holding my hand out to her. She blushed lightly.

"H… hai." She slid her hand into mine and I led her to the now cleared dance floor as Neji asked Hanae. The waltz began to play, and we swung the princesses into our arms at the same time.

As we danced, I looked over at Hanae. She was talking quietly to Neji with a smile of delight on her face. When they turned, I was surprised to see the usually impassive brunette smiling down at her. Affectionately.

"M-my kind?" I realized I had been glaring at the two of them. I turned my attention back to Hinata. "I-is everything al-alright?"

"Hn." At the end of the song, I had to restrain myself from yanking Hanae to me as we escorted the two princesses back to the piano. After bowing at the waist, Neji and I walked away to the refreshments table.

"Itachi-sama." I grunted in response. "I would like your permission to start courting Hanae-san."

If I had been drinking at that moment, I would've spit out a sip and/or coughed it up. just in case, I set my cup down on the table.

"I thought you were courting TenTen."

"Her father has further plans for her." He studied me for a moment. "If you're already courting her…."

"I'm not." I picked the cup up again and took another sip. "Don't interfere with my healing, Hyuga. That's the main reason she is here. Otherwise feel free to court her. I don't control absolutely everything she does."

"Hai."

**Yay! Neji is here and on his way to being a major comforter for Hanae! Bet you weren't seeing _that_ one coming, were you? **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: He's Courting Me? (Hanae)

"Your Highness, I have a message for you from Prince Neji and another from Byakugan." I looked up from choosing different candles to see the butler bowing to me with two envelopes outstretched in his hand.

"Thank you." I accepted the letters and set them down on my dresser before picking up six similar candles. I then walked to the throne room where Itachi was waiting.

"I was wondering when you'd show," he said impassively. I dismissed the weird-to-me tone in his voice as I curtseyed.

"Excuse my lateness. I needed…."

"I don't care what you needed." I jumped at the sudden harshness in his voice **(*)**. "You changed my schedule. So I expect you to follow it just as I am: on time. Do I make myself clear?" I looked down, unable to look him in the eye.

"Of course. Gomenasai, my king. It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't." I slipped two of the candles into the pocket of my healer's apron. I lit the other four in the corners of the room, and, giving him a wide berth, I lit the final two and set them on the table next to him. "You are dismissed."

"I curtseyed and left the room, confusion and hurt eating at me. Why is he suddenly treating me this way?

"Hanae!" I jumped as Sakura threw her arms around me. "Congratulations!"

"For what?" She looked at me.

"You mean you don't know?" I shook my head, and she followed me to my room. "Neji-sama was supposed to have sent you a message this morning."

"He did. I just didn't have the time to read it yet." I picked up one to the two letters I had received earlier.

"Read it, baby sis. So that I may _really_ congratulate you." I rolled my eyes and opened the envelope.

_Dearest Hanae,_

_ After our waltz last night, I realized it could not get you out of my mind. You are beautiful, trustworthy, multi-talented, and-most importantly- very intelligent for a princess your age._

_ I would like to invite you on a ride through the fields between Byakugan and Sharingan. It has unmatched scenery, and I will have lunch provided for us. I will meet you in the village stables._

_ I look forward to once again being graced with your company._

_Neji_

I slowly lowered the letter, my heart pounding faster in my chest. Sakura looked like she was going to burst, she was so excited.

"He… he's courting me?" That's when my sister squealed and hugged me again.

"I'm so happy for you, Hanae! You only just debuted, and you already have a suitor!" She looked at me when I remained silent and frozen. "You're not excited?" I snapped out of my reverie and smiled shyly.

"Of course I am. I just can't believe he likese me." I looked at the letter again. "Can you help me get ready?"

"What else are sisters for? Ino! Get in here!" After explaining the situation to the blond, I was ordered to take a scented, relaxing bath. When I was done, I dried off and walked back into the room smelling like vanilla.

"Let's ask her. Hanae, do you think you should wear a riding cape?" Ino asked me.

"I always have." I got dressed in my riding suit.

"Told you so." I sat in my chair and watched the two as my hair dresser brushed through my hair. "Destiny is stationed in the village stables, so you'll need to take a carriage into the village."

"You." Ino pointed to one of my ladies-in-waiting. "Have a carriage meet us up front."

"Yes, my lady." She curtseyed and left.

"Keep her hair out with no extra accessories. The kind had a point: her natural beauty needs no useless additions."

My heart clenched at the thought of the king. The tone in his voice before still hurts even now. I looked away from the other two. But nothing gets by my sister.

"Hanae." I looked back up at Sakura. "Did he say something?" I fidgeted with the skirt.

"It's not _what_ he said. It's _how_ he said it. He wasn't as kind earlier as he usually is."

"I should've warned you," Ino said apologetically. "The brothers aren't as kind as they appear to be with you two. Especially the king. They break hearts like yours for sport."

"Oh." I bit my lip. "I just thought…."

"That he cared? Don't take this the wrong way, but he never will. Not like Neji already does. He just doesn't have it in him to care about anyone."

"I'm glad I found out now." I gave the two a sad smile before sitting on my bed. "Before I got in too deep, I'm glad I found out." I slipped on my riding boots then straightened my cape.

"Don't let His Majesty ruin your fun, baby girl. You go on and have a good time." I hugged my big sister before leaving the castle.

"Good morning, Hanae-hime," Neji greeted as he helped me out of the carriage. I blushed prettily as he kissed my hand.

"Good morning, Neji-ouji."

"I apologize for the short notice this morning. I just couldn't wait another day to see you again." He led me into the stables with my hand tucked in his elbow.

"That's quite alright. Though I am surprised, I'm happy you find an interest in me."

"A man would be hard pressed to _not_ find an interest in you." '_Not Itachi_,' I thought bitterly as we came to a stop in front of Destiny and a black and red stallion. "This is my horse Scar. I raised him."

"He sure is a beauty," I breathed, petting the beast's muzzle. I smiled as he lowered his head to give me a better reach.

"And he seems to like you."

"I've always had that affect on horses."

"I can tell. Shall we?" I nodded with a smile, and he helped me mount Destiny. He then mounted his horse.

"We shall." We rode out of the stables and set the horses in a gallop out of the village.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick note: there had been a (*) in the last chapter. I forgot to add in what it was there for.**

**_Keep Itachi's behavior here in mind. It will be explained in this chapter._**

**Now, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter eight: Losing Her (Itachi)

I glared at the maid talking to me, making her stammer nervously. To be completely honest, I do not know exactly what is making me so mad. I don't even know when I _became_ mad.

"Princess Hanae sh… should have arrived by… by now. I-If she has… she'll…."

"Good evening, Itachi-sama," the princess of the hour sang. She walked in carrying a tray. "I brought you…."

"Leave us," I growled at the maid. She curtseyed and scurried away.

"My king?" She set the tray down on my dresser and sat next to me on my bed. "Are you alright? Your right eye has a vein showing directly over it." She reached out to touch me, but I smacked her hand away.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Neji-ouji invited me on a ride this morning. I got back an hour ago. Did someone give you anything? I told those chefs…."

"You are to always be here on castle grounds in case I need something."

"Itachi-sama, that is why I set up this new schedule and daily menu. Every maid knows to only give you herb tea between meals…."

"Shut up!"

She squeaked as I backhanded her with all my might. In my pit of rage, I didn't see the signs telling me something was wrong. Way wrong. All I saw was blinding red rage, and it was all directed towards _her_.

Hanae looked up at me from where she had fallen, hurt and confusion in her eyes. She slowly got up and stepped towards me. "My king, something is terribly wrong. Please allow me…." Her hands touched my shoulders hesitantly.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" I growled, shoving her back away from me. I watched her fall against my dresser, knocking over the tray in her attempt to catch herself. She screamed as piping hot tea and soup spilled over her.

"I… I'm sorry, Itachi-sama. It will never happen again, I swear it," she sobbed.

"Dismissed."

She ran away, and I lay back on my pillows. A moment later, a maid came in to quickly clean up the spilled food and drink. I was soon left alone with my thoughts. For a few moments.

"Come in!" Sasuke walked in with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Why the hell did you purposely bring harm to the sweetest girl in the galaxy?" I scowled right back at him.

"She stepped out of line and got too familiar. I had to put her back in her place."

"She is your _medic_! _That_ is her place! She showed genuine concern for your irrational anger, and you responded by hurting her!"

"I don't have to listen to this." He threw me a canteen, and I caught it. "What's this?"

"I mixed up our coffees this morning. The one I gave you had an herb that screws with your emotions in it. When she got back, I asked Hanae to give me something that will fix my mistake. Drink it."

"I don't…."

"Aniki, _drink_ it!" I reluctantly screwed the top off of the canteen and drank the contents. I instantly felt the anger disappear and regret replace it.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. So you hurt an innocent little girl over _nothing_."

"I have to see her." I got up out of bed only to be shoved back down to Sasuke. I glared at him. "Remove yourself."

"Sakura and Ino are currently trying to calm her down while healing her burns. Your services are not needed or desired at the moment."

"Sasuke," I warned darkly.

"Fine, go. By all means, go. Go and demand that terrified girl to forgive you. Make her bend to your iron clad will."

"You're treading on dangerous waters, otouto."

"And she's walking on thin ice." After that, I brushed past the raven to walk to Hanae's room. My fist was raised to knock when I heard crying.

"… right, I-Ino! He doesn't… care about me at all!" My heart clenched at this.

"This is one time I wish I weren't right."

"And here I thought… he might have hidden feelings… for me! Neji mentioned his so called obvious affections, but he was mistaken. Uchiha Itachi doesn't have affection for anyone but himself!"

"I'm so sorry, Hanae-chan. I'm sorry."

I backed away from the door at the soft spoken words of comfort. This is worse than I thought. I need to find a way to make it up to the girl.

But how?


End file.
